


Rêves d'or, étoiles d'argent et larmes de diamants

by House_of_the_Lion



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beautiful Golden Fools, Drama, F/M, Family Drama
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Lion/pseuds/House_of_the_Lion
Summary: S’il y a bien une chose que l’on a répétée à Jaime depuis sa plus tendre enfance, c’est qu’il ne doit pas pleurer.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister
Kudos: 4





	Rêves d'or, étoiles d'argent et larmes de diamants

**Author's Note:**

> Tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à GRRM et DB & DW.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

S'il y a bien une chose choisie que l'on a répétée à Jaime depuis sa plus tendre enfance, c'est qu'il ne doit pas pleurer.

Les pleurs sont pour les femmes. Les pleurs sont pour les faibles. Les pleurs sont pour les imbéciles.

_Tu es un Lannister. Les Lannister ne se conduisent pas en imbéciles._

Et, toute sa vie durant, Jaime a écouté. Toute sa vie durant, Jaime a retenu ses larmes, les a empêchées de couler. Toute sa vie durant, Jaime n'a pas pleuré.

Quand les Sœurs du Silence ont emmené Mère après la naissance de Tyrion, Jaime n'a pas pleuré.

Quand Cersei a épousé Robert Baratheon, avant qu'il n'ait pu trouver un moyen ou un autre de forcer leur père à les laisser se marier, Jaime a retenu les larmes de rage et de colère qui lui brûlaient les yeux et qui menaçaient de tomber, et Jaime n'a pas pleuré.

Quand, le soir, à la lueur des bougies, il voyait et touchait du bout doucement du bout des doigts les étoiles bleues, vertes, jaunes ou rouges qui constellaient la peau pâle de sa sœur alors que dehors, les étoiles d'argent constellaient le ciel nocturne, il ne versait pas de larmes, pas une seule, jamais, alors qu'il en aurait eu besoin, tellement besoin, tant la douleur de voir sa jumelle souffrir sans pouvoir rien y faire était grande. Mais il devait être fort pour elle. Il devait être fort pour elle. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait être fort pour elle, alors, Jaime n'a pas pleuré.

Quand il avait été emprisonné par Robb Stark, maltraité, malmené par tous ces hommes qui ne souhaitaient qu'une seule choisie, le voir endurer une souffrance inimaginable, à titre de compensation pour leurs fils, leurs frères, leurs pères, leurs amis tombés au combat, tombés aux mains du _Régicide_ , il avait refusé de donner le plaisir de penser qu'ils avaient réussi à le briser. Alors, Jaime n'a pas pleuré.

Quand cet enfoiré de Locke avait coupé sa main, sa main droite, sa main d'épée, il n'avait pas laissé une seule larme tomber. Bien sûr, il avait hurlé. La douleur était incomparable à toutes celles qu'il avait déjà connu, comment aurait-il pu ne pas crier? Mais Jaime n'a pas pleuré.

Quand Joffrey était mort, il n'avait pas eu de sanglots, pas eu de larmes à retenir. Il avait été triste, bien sûr, mais ce fils, il ne visait pas assez côtoyé, et la principale facette de sa personnalité dont il avait été témoin avait été d'une telle cruauté que, quand le verre a sonné, Jaime n «un pas pleuré.

Quand Myrcella était décédée dans ses bras, cela avait été différent de la mort de Joffrey. Certes, il ne capté pas plus connu: cela aurait été tout aussi dangereux pour n'importe lequel de ses enfants, et pour Cersei. Mais Myrcella était douce. Myrcella était gentille. Myrcella était le portrait craché de Cersei au même âge. Myrcella _savait._ Myrcella savait, et lui avait même dit qu'elle était heureuse de le savoir. Myrcella était heureuse qu'il soit son père. Et Myrcella était morte quelques minutes plus tard. Jaime avant empêché les larmes de couler de ses yeux, parce qu'il était sûr que si elles commençaient à tomber, il ne serait plus jamais capable de s'arrêter. Alors, Jaime n'a pas pleuré.

Quand il avait appris pour l'humiliation et la souffrance que sa jumelle avait endurée aux mains des moineaux, quand ils l'avaient enfermée et traitée moins bien que ne l'aurait été une prisonnière de guerre, moins bien que quand il avait été fait prisonnier par les Stark, il avait voulu hurler, il avait voulu crieur, il avait voulu pleurer. Mais cela a servi à rien. Cela n'aurait pas délesté le Grand Moineau de sa tête, cela aurait voulu pas ramené la dignité de Cersei. Alors, Jaime n'a pas pleuré.

Quand il avait su pour Tommen, il n'avait pas su quoi dire. Son fils, fils dernier fils, fils plus jeune fils avait choisi de mettre fin à ses jours. Dans un sens, il pensait que, où qu'il soit, il serait plus heureux que là où il avait été. Alors, Jaime n'a pas pleuré.

Quand Cersei et lui avaient finalement atteint l'extrême justesse le canot prévu par Tyrion pour qu'ils puissent rejoindre Pentos, avec l'espoir d'une vie nouvelle, il avait senti des larmes de joie lui brûler les yeux. Il allait pouvoir vivre la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé, avec Cersei pour femme et le bébé. _Leur_ bébé. Celui de Cersei autant que le sien.

Leur bébé allait vivre, et ils allaient enfin avoir le droit d'être heureux. Ils allaient enfin avoir droit au bonheur.

Mais le bonheur est de courte durée. Le bonheur est éphémère.

On ne peut pas échapper à la mort, pas plus qu'on ne peut échapper au destin.

La beauté des illusions et l'euphorie procurent sont trop souvent rattrapées et dépassées par les horreurs et la laideur du monde et de la réalité.

La main de Cersei devient froide comme les vents de l'hiver dans celle de Jaime chaude comme un rêve de printemps.

Et cette fois-ci, après les avoir retenues le temps de toute une vie, des larmes de diamant coulent des yeux émeraudes de Jaime.

Des larmes de diamant coulent des yeux émeraudes de Jaime quand sa reine d'or rejoint les étoiles d'argent.

* * *

_`` Je veux que notre bébé voie le jour ... ''_

_`` Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûre que votre femme ira bien ... ''_

_«Poussez…»_

_«Une jolie petite dame, en parfaite santé…»_

_'' Comment voulez-vous l'appeler? ''_

_'' Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux rien faire ... ''_

_''Non…''_

_`` Mes condoléances. ''_

Jaime se réveille en sursaut, pour constater que le ciel est d'un noir d'encre, c'est encore le beau milieu de la nuit, qu'il n'y a pas un bruit, si ce n'est celui des vagues qui vient s'échouer inlassablement sur le sable et qu'il est désespérément seul dans ce grand lit froid et vide, qu'il partageait encore avec sa moitié seulement quelques jours auparavant.

Il se réveille, et se rend compte que le rêve est terminé, son rêve d'or, _leur_ rêve d'or, leur rêve d'une vie meilleure, qu'il nage désormais dans un cauchemar perpétuel, qu'il n'y a plus de _leur_ , il n'y a plus de rêve, leur rêve de toute une vie, parce qu'il est seul, avec leur petit lionceau, parce qu'il est seul et que Cersei n'est pas là.

Parce qu'il est seul et que Cersei n'est plus là.

Parce qu'ensemble, c'est ce qu'ils avaient dû être, et ensemble, c'est ce qu'ils ne sont pas.

Jaime saisit l'oreiller de plumes à côté du sien, et enfouit son visage dedans, inspirant à fond le faible parfum qui persiste à s'incruster dans le tissu, un parfum qu'il connaît bien, qu'il connaît mieux que tout, parce que ce parfum, il l'a senti toute sa vie.

Un parfum de savon à la lavande, et d'autre a choisi qu'il serait bien incapable de vérifier, mais qui a envoyé la maison.

Sentant une larme rouler le long de sa joue, lui qui n'en avait presque jamais versé avant ce jour fatidique. Jaime se lève, et, sans même prendre le temps de mettre des chaussures, sort de la pièce, puis de la maison, se retrouvant directement sur la plage, ses pieds nus dans le sable, d'abord sec et fin, et puis de plus en plus humide au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapproche de la mer.

Une fois qu'il a les pieds dans l'eau, il sort de dessous sa chemise un pendentif, que personne ne sait qu'il a autour du cou, quelque chose qu'il n'a pas pu se débarrasser, quelque chose d ' extrêmement précieux qu'il a absolument voulu garder. Il regarde le lion gravé dans l'or, seul vestige de son héritage, de l'héritage que son père a passé sa vie à construire, et désormais, un des seuls vestiges de Cersei. Son pendentif à elle, qui appartenait à leur mère avant elle, et à sa mère encore avant. Puis il lève la tête, et regarde les étoiles, comme ils le ciblent avec Cersei quand ils étaient séparés pendant longtemps, là où ils puisaient leur force, parce qu'ils savaient que leur autre moitié faisait la même chose, où qu'ils soient .

Il se demande ce que cela ferait s'il s'alleait là, s'il s'allongeait pour ne plus jamais se relever, s'il s'allongeait pour laisser les flots de l'océan l'emporter loin, loin, là où Cersei est maintenant, là où son autre moitié est maintenant, là où l'amour de sa vie est maintenant et là où il ne peut plus la voir, où il ne peut plus l'entendre, où il ne peut plus la serrer dans ses bras, où il ne peut plus l'embrasser, là où il ne peut plus lui dire à quel point il l'aime.

Mais il est interrompu dans ses pensées par un bruit qui provient de l’intérieur de la maison, un bruit dont il n’est pas encore habitué, peut-être parce qu’à fond, il espère que tout ceci est un long cauchemar dont il va se réveiller, pour retrouver Cersei en train de dormir blottie contre lui, leurs deux corps séparés par son ventre arrondi, dans lequel grandit en toute sécurité un nouveau petit lionceau à aimer et à protéger.

Mais il rentre dans la maison, dans sa maison pour aller chercher sa petite fille qui pleure, seule dans la chambre.

Sa fille. Sa fille, et celle de Cersei, le dernier petit morceau d'elle qui lui reste, hormis les vêtements et les bijoux dont il n'a pas pu se résoudre à se séparer.

La petite Joanna hurle toujours quand il arrive près du berceau, ses grands yeux émeraudes baignés de larmes de diamant, qui inondent son petit visage de porcelaine et ses boucles d’or, exactement comme celles de sa mère.

Elle ne se calme même pas un peu quand elle voit son père arriver, mais ses pleurs se tarissent quand il la prend dans bras, et qu’il commence à la bercer doucement en lui murmurant :

‘’Je sais, je sais… A moi aussi, elle me manque…’’

* * *

Joanna grandit, et c’est on ne peut plus dur pour Jaime de ne pas fondre en larmes à chaque fois qu’il se rend compte à quel point elle ressemble de plus en plus à Cersei au fil des jours, des semaines, des mois, des ans.

Quand elle fait ses premiers pas et qu’elle dit son premier mot, il ne peut pas s’en empêcher, il pleure, il pleure parce qu’il est fier, bien sûr, parce qu’il a enfin un enfant, parce qu’il est enfin père, mais aussi parce qu’il est seul, il est seul alors qu’il aurait voulu que Cersei soit là, elle aussi, parce qu’il aurait voulu pouvoir entendre indéfiniment son rire, être éternellement ébloui par son sourire, son vrai sourire, le sourire que seul lui ou leurs enfants réussissaient à lui arracher, le sourire qui aurait pu illuminer à lui seul une pièce plongée dans l’obscurité, un sourire qu’il revoit à chaque fois que Joanna étire ses petites lèvres, faisant apparaître ses adorables fossettes.

Le plus dur, c’est quand Joanna lui demande pourquoi pour la première fois.

_Pourquoi Maman n’est pas là, Papa, pourquoi n’est-elle pas avec nous ?_

Il savait pertinemment que la question viendrait un jour, c’était inévitable, inexorable, ça allait forcément venir, ce n’était qu’une question de temps.

Tous les enfants que Joanna croise ont un papa _et_ une maman, alors pourquoi pas elle ?

Cela n’empêche pas que c’est dur, trop dur, de répondre à Joanna, comment expliquer la cruauté du monde à une enfant de trois ans ?

Comment lui expliquer que si sa maman n’est pas là, c’est parce qu’elle lui a donné la vie, au sens le plus littéral qui soit ?

Mais il ne s’attend pas à ce qui vient après, il ne s’attends pas à ce que Joanna prenne son silence pour une réponse, et lui demande ensuite :

‘’C’est parce qu’elle ne m’aimait pas, c’est ça ? C’est pour ça que Maman est partie ? Parce qu’elle ne m’aimait pas ?’’

Et ça, ça fait mal, bien plus mal que tout ce que Jaime a pu entendre de sa vie, ça fait mal d’entendre qu’un des enfants de Cersei pense qu’elle ne l’aimait pas, ou du moins, pas assez, pas assez pour rester, alors que Cersei avait donné sa vie pour que son petit lionceau puisse voir le soleil, alors que Cersei se serait tuée elle-même, aurait détruit des villes, rien que pour s’assurer que sa fille était en sécurité.

Alors, Jaime emmène Joanna sur la plage.

La petite fille est tout excitée, d’habitude, elle n’a pas le droit de sortir dehors la nuit, pas quand le ciel est couleur d’encre et que les étoiles d’argent brillent, à tel point qu’elle ne remarque pas l’expression grave de son père.

Elle veut courir, mais Jaime la tient fermement par la main, et l’attire sur ses genoux quand il s’assoit sur le sable.

Une fois qu’elle est calme, il pointe le doigt vers l’étoile la plus brillante du ciel, et lui dit :

‘’Regarde, Joanna, elle est là, Maman…’’

La petite ne comprend pas, et regarde son père.

Quand elle voit une larme couler sur sa joue, lui qu’elle n’a jamais vu pleurer, elle lève sa petite main vers son visage, et l’essuie d’un geste un peu maladroit.

En voyant son père pleurer, elle comprend que sa mère n’est pas là, et qu’elle ne reviendra jamais.

Alors, elle pleure aussi.

* * *

Jaime sent son cœur se briser quand la vieille dame qu'il a réussi à convaincre de l'aider à éduquer Joanna demande à sa fille de trois ans si elle sait ce qu'il y a dans le ciel, et que Joanna répond que oui, elle sait, elle sait ce qu'il y a dans le ciel, dans le ciel, il y a Maman. Et encore plus quand la vieille dame lui répond en riant que non, ça l’étonnerait, que dans le ciel, il y a le soleil, les nuages, la lune, les étoiles, mais certainement pas la maman de Joanna.

* * *

Joanna a six ans quand elle voit son oncle pour la première fois.

Elle le trouve marrant, son oncle. Il est petit, il raconte des blagues, et il aime beaucoup les livres.

Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il est là, les seules chose qu’elle saisit des bribes de conversation qu’elle entend entre son père et son oncle sur la raison de sa venue, ce sont les mots ‘’exil’’, ‘’folle’’ et ‘’tyrannie’’.

Mais elle comprend que cet oncle a connu sa mère quand, alors qu’elle devrait être au lit, elle surprend Tyrion en train de dire à Papa qu’elle lui ressemble, tu sais, Jaime, elle lui ressemble tellement, et qu’ils s’enlacent en pleurant tous les deux.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Jaime trouve Joanna appliquée à écrire un message sur un bout de papier, en s’appliquant du mieux qu’elle peut à former ses lettres de sa calligraphie ronde et enfantine.

Il l’observe sans rien dire, mais, quand elle va jeter sa lettre dans le feu qui ronronne dans la cheminée, il lui demande pourquoi.

Et elle lui répond, aussi sérieuse que peut l’être un enfant de son âge, comme si c’était la chose la plus évidente du monde :

‘’J’ai écrit à Maman. Tu m’as dit qu’elle était dans le ciel, et la fumée de la cheminée monte dans le ciel. Alors, mon message va monter dans le ciel aussi, et Maman pourra le voir et le lire. Tu penses qu’elle va répondre ?’’

Mais Jaime, lui, ne répond pas, et se contente de prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Joanna sent les larmes de son père couler un peu dans ses cheveux, mais ce n’est pas grave, elle ne dit rien, et serre son papa très fort, comme si lui aussi, il allait s’en aller pour rejoindre sa maman et les étoiles.

_______________

La vieille dame qui lui avait dit que Maman n’était pas dans le ciel ne revient plus. Maintenant, c’est avec l’oncle Tyrion qu’elle apprend beaucoup de choses, dans les livres surtout, parce que l’oncle Tyrion aime beaucoup ça, les livres, et qu’il dit que c’est avec ça qu’on aiguise l’esprit.

Alors, le matin, elle apprend les langues, l’écriture, la lecture et beaucoup d’autres choses avec son oncle, et l’après-midi, elle apprend à monter à cheval et à se battre avec une épée.

* * *

Les années passent.

Les années passent, et c’est juste les trois, dans la petite maison sur la plage.

Joanna sait maintenant, pourquoi sa mère n’est pas là, avec elle.

Elle a grandi avec les histoires sur Cersei que son père et son oncle ont bien voulu lui raconter.

Des histoires qui lui paraissent venir d’un autre monde, d’une autre vie.

Des histoires de reine et de chevalier, des histoires d’amour interdit, alors qu’il ne devrait pas l’être, parce que ce n’est pas _mal_ , c’est bien, et que les gens sont juste trop idiots ou trop aveugles pour le comprendre, des histoires de loups, de lions et de dragons, des histoires de royaumes lointains et de châteaux, des histoires qu’on aurait pu lui raconter comme des contes quand elle était enfant, mais auxquelles une fille de son âge ne devrait plus croire, mais elle s’en fiche, elle le croit, elle, parce que ce sont les seules choses qu’elle sait de sa mère, ces histoires, elle n’a rien d’autre à quoi se raccrocher, elle ne sait rien d’autre de sa mère.

Elle ne peut s’empêcher de se sentir coupable parfois, de savoir que sa mère est morte en la mettant au monde.

Mais le plus grand sentiment de culpabilité qu’elle n’ait jamais ressenti, c’est quand, un jour, quand elle avait quinze ans, au beau milieu d’une dispute, elle avait dit à son père qu’elle aurait préféré que ce soit sa mère, qui soit là, pas lui.

Elle était partie en courant ensuite, en pensant qu’elle se ferait disputer quand elle reviendrait pour être partie sans demander son reste et pour avoir dit ça à son père, alors qu’elle savait très bien qu’il faisait de son mieux avec elle, et que sa mère leur manquait autant l’un qu’à l’autre, et à leur oncle aussi. Mais, des fois, elle aurait voulu que sa mère soit là, qu’une femme soit là, une personne qui pourrait mieux la comprendre que son père et son oncle.

Après avoir couru pendant cinq bonnes minutes, elle s’était arrêtée, à bout de souffle, et avait décidé de rentrer et de s’excuser auprès de son père, qui devait probablement être inquiet de ne pas savoir où elle était.

Quand elle avait pénétré dans la maison, elle croyait qu’elle trouverait son père en train de l’attendre dans l’entrée, les bras croisés, ses yeux émeraudes flamboyants de colère. Mais non, il n’y avait personne.

Mais quand elle avait avancé dans le couloir, pour se rendre dans sa chambre, elle avait entendu la voix de son père venir de la chambre de ses parents.

Elle y était allée, et avait vu son père, ses yeux rougis et gonflés, des traces de larmes sur les joues, devant plusieurs robes que Joanna n’avait jamais vues, et qui devait donc appartenir à sa mère.

Jaime avait tendu sa main fermée, sans rien dire de plus, et Joanna avait tendu la sienne. Son père lui avait alors dit de fermer les yeux.

Elle les avait rouverts quand elle avait senti un objet métallique dans sa paume, et avait vu un collier.

Un collier en or, avec un lion rugissant dessus.

Et, instantanément, même sans ne l’avoir jamais vu auparavant, elle avait su.

Elle avait su que c’était à sa mère.

Son père lui avait raconté l’histoire de ce collier, tout, tout ce qu’il savait, sans rien omettre, et Joanna était restée là, à l’écouter, assise sur son lit avec lui.

Elle avait mis le collier autour de son cou, et lui avait juré d’en prendre le plus grand soin.

Et puis elle avait serré son père très fort dans ses bras.

‘’Je t’aime, Papa.’’

‘’Je t’aime aussi, Joanna… Et je sais que Cersei t’aimait aussi… Elle t’aimait tellement… Avant même que tu ne viennes au monde, elle a fait la guerre par amour pour toi, et je peux te jurer que, où qu’elle soit aujourd’hui, elle est très fière de toi…Tu lui ressemble tellement…’’

Et c’est vrai. Joanna est le portrait craché de Cersei, encore plus que ne l’a été Myrcella, et Jaime ne peut que voir sa jumelle à son âge, et imaginer qu’il a remonté le temps, que c’est Cersei qui est en face de lui, et non pas Joanna.

* * *

Les années continuent de passer.

Joanna grandit, se marie, et, finalement, tombe enceinte.

Jaime ne peut empêcher la peur croissante au fond de lui de monter et de le submerger, tant la dernière fois qu’il a vu un enfant naître a été désastreuse.

_Tout va bien se passer_ , se dit-il, _ça va aller. Joanna est jeune, elle est en bonne santé, elle a le temps, elle a la vie devant elle._

Mais seulement voilà, Jaime pensait que Cersei aussi, avait la vie devant elle, une nouvelle vie à lui consacrer, une nouvelle vie à consacrer à leur rêve doré de liberté, leur rêve doré qui s’est terminé en ayant à peine eu le temps de commencer, se dissipant totalement après avoir passé des années à s’étioler.

C’est pourquoi il attend avec Tyrion devant la porte de la chambre de Joanna, dans laquelle sont enfermés sa fille, son gendre et une sage-femme, faisant les cent pas, tournant comme un lion en cage, ne tenant pas en place, jusqu’à ce que la porte s’ouvre à la volée, et que son gendre et sa fille les invite à entrer.

Joanna est encore toute rouge de l’effort, épuisée, éreintée, mais rayonnante et elle tient dans ses bras la plus jolie petite fille que Jaime ait jamais vue. Une petite lionne aux cheveux d’or et aux yeux verts.

En la voyant, Jaime ressent un espèce de sentiment doux-amer. Bien sûr, il est on ne peut plus heureux de voir sa petite-fille, il n’avait même jamais imaginé prononcer ce mot-là un jour, mais il est aussi triste, triste, parce que le nouveau petit lionceau est également un rappel de la promesse qu’ils s’étaient faite avec Cersei, la promesse de voir mutuellement leurs cheveux d’or se filer d’argent, le goût acariâtre d’une promesse non avenue.

La sage-femme s’approche ;

‘’Est-ce que cette petite dame a un nom ?’’

Une vague de souvenir revient à Jaime, des souvenirs morbides, des souvenirs qu’il n’a jamais pu oublier, et qu’il n’oubliera peut-être jamais.

_‘’Une jolie petite dame, en parfaite santé…’’_

_‘’Comment voulez-vous l’appeler ?’’_

_‘’Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux rien faire…’’_

_‘’Non…’’_

_‘’Mes condoléances.’’_

Sauf que, cette fois-ci, il n’y a pas de mare écarlate de sang Lannister, ou pas de mares de sang de l’écarlate de la bannière au lion rugissant.

Seulement Joanna et son gendre, qui répondent d’une seule et même voix :

‘’Cersei…’’

La sage-femme sourit, c’est un prénom très peu commun, très joli, pour une très jolie petite demoiselle.

Elle quitte la pièce, et, avant que Jaime n'ait pu enregistrer quoi que ce soit d'autre, il se retrouve avec la petite Cersei dans ses bras, il pourrait presque jurer qu'elle lui sourit, avant de se blottir dans les bras de son grand-père.

Ils ne voient pas les étoiles d'argent qui commencent à illuminer le ciel, pas même la plus brillante, pas plus qu'ils ne voient la reine d'or les observer, et leur sourire de là-haut, veillant sur eux, comme elle n'a jamais cessé de le faire.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu! Veuillez prendre le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir.


End file.
